Wish's Destiny
by Frostfeather20
Summary: A Warrior Cat's story.
1. Prologue

Streampaw was sound asleep in a moss bed. A small water droplet landed on his fur and shook him looked at the sky. Sunrise, oh no he would be late for hunting. He shot out of the den the fastest he's done before and crashed at the Moss Rocks.

"Took you long enough" His mentor Beetlespots hissed at him.

"We'll it wouldn't if you hadn't bothered to wake me" Streampaw shot back. Beetlespots moaned but ordered him over to the largest rock.

"Beetlespots I-"

" SHH I smell I vole in that bush"

"That's what I was going to say-"

"SHHHHH go get it"

Streampaw crouched down the way Beetlespots had shown him.

Tail down, hips up, paws curved , ears pricked up, but he forgot one thing.

"Your doing it wrong-" Beetlespots started

A large rattling sound fell behind him and scared the vole away.

"Beetlespots! What are you-" Streampaw stopped at the sound of intense growling. He looked behind him and saw it all.

A creature with fur as black as night and white streaks forming at its face was staring right at him with its teeth narred. It pounched at him crushing its paws against his belly. He scrambled away fast enough to avoid its jaws. The badger raced after him but trampled on a small twig.

_WHY DID BEETLESPOTS HIDE, HE'S SUPPOSED TO HELP ME_ Angry thoughts shot through his head. The badger broke free from the twig's grasp with a mighty roar and twisted its head over and stared right at its prey. It charged faster this time and with thunderous rage. Streampaw stuck his claws into the thick bark of the tree behind him and climbed with ease. Unlike cats, badgers can't climb, instead it was ripping its claws against the bark. Streampaw stalked up to a thicker branch farther from the badger. The branch felt unsteady beneath his paws, before he could find his balance the branch fell right on the badger. Streampaw let out a horrifying shriek before dashing away to an overgrowth. The badger hesitated a little then slowly started walking towards him. He could feel the rage of it just by looking at it's icy eyes. He backed up swiftly but jumped forward, he saw behind him was a dead end. About 3 fox lengths away from him the badger crouched down but in an unsettling way yet familiar. The crouch almost looked like the way Beetlespots taught Stream paw, but this time its chest was up it had been the thing he forgot. This was his chance, if he was going to survive he needed to fight back. It's chest hairs were almost taunting him, waving up and down. He kicked his back legs against the overgrowth and ripped the badgers chest. It jumped back in agony shaking the blood pouring out rapidly. With no hesitation Streampaw leapt on its back ripping it's white striped fur. And there he saw it, the light was shining on a strip of fur just around its neck. He bit it with all the strength Beetlespots had taught him. By the time his teeth sunk in the badger yanked him off and sliced his shoulder. Blood was gushing out like a calm waterfall slowly making its way down. The badger stood tall over him. Streampaw slid under him with his claws sunk into its belly. It turned around and Streampaw had hit a tree hard on his waist. The badger quickly took advantage of that, Streampaw looked up right as the badger sliced his left eye open. Anger overwhelmed his mind, taking over it like a terrible virus. He knocked out the rest of his eye including some fur and it hit the dirt soundly. The badger was in a state that looked like victory, but it hasn't won yet. Streampaw took in heavy breathes this was the moment, life or death for both of them. He pounched high and sunk his teeth right into the badger's head with deadly force. The badger fell to the ground with a thud of relief. _Wow I killed a badger, Beetlespots would be so proud….. Hmm Beetlespots_. He had betrayed Streampaw he could never forgive him. _I'll get my revenge on him, for the whole clan now_. The clan had treated him bad too.


	2. Chapter 1

The rumbling of cats stampeding plunged through the nursery. It filled Wishkit's ears with a terrible noise, and she snuggled closer to her mother. The other kits were allowed to play, for they were bigger stronger and their eyes were open. A pang of jealousy stung Wishkit as she tried to block out the noise. She was tired of all the playing that she couldn't be a part of. She imagined what wonderful things she could do once she could see, like playing moss ball, running around the elders, and eating real fresh-kill. It all seemed just like a dream to her and that it may never happen.

When morning came, and most of the cats were still asleep, a blondish figure was diving at Wishkit like a swooping eagle.

"Wishkit! Wishkit"! The unexpected sound shook Wishkit awake.

"Wh-what? Uhh, Finchkit?" She talked slowly and steadily as she recovered from the shock.

"How old you are right now is how old I was when I opened my eyes, so I hope it's the same for you!" he responded in a very cheerful voice.

Wishkit's grin must have been big because Finchkit was giggling so loudly that It woke everyone in the nursery- probably everyone in camp too.

"Finchkit, you woke everyone up." His mother Iceybloom scowled at him.

All he did was giggle a little more and prance back to his mother. He didn't seem upset at all.

"Hey, guys." Wishkit leaped up to the other kits.

"Finchkit said that I might open my eyes today." She sounded so happy that if she stayed that way, she would explode.

"Yeah, right, stuck-eyes. They look like Starclan is trying to keep them closed 'cause they're SOOOOO UGLY," The ghostly gray cat, Wispkit, teased her.

"Yeah, sorry to break it to ya, but soon Starclan won't be able to take it anymore, and you'll die," another one chimed in. She cringed back so hard that she yapped in pain.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Finchkit suddenly jumped in from behind. He was such a sweet cat.

"Oh, ho, ho! I'm soooo scared. A FINCH is going to stop me," Wispkit mocked him. Finchkit managed to keep himself still, but Wishkit had already tumbled over. Wispkit started slowly walking towards Finchkit. Suddenly she had tackled him and pinned him under her paws.

"Hey, guys! Look what I caught. A FINCH!" She pushed Finchkit out of the way and walked away, murmuring to her siblings.

Wishkit staggered up to Finchkit's unmoving body.

"Are you ok?" She stammered, placing her paws on his fur.

"Fine," he said, pushing himself up.

She could hear the sound of tears forming in his eyes, making a sniffling sound as he walked near a patch of clovers. This wasn't right, kits shouldn't be putting others down. Literally.

"Finchkit, we need to stop those bullies. We'll show them what we're made of," Wishkit claimed confidently.

"What's the point?" Finchkit grumbled before he continued.

"They've already won." He turned away.

"Oh, don't let that deceive you. You're the greatest," Wishkit declared.

He looked up at her, now with a gaze of trust, then realized that she was right.

"Don't you mean we're the greatest?" Finchkit remarked. Wishkit thought for a bit. _Am I really the greatest? I fell down to bullies without even being touched, and I can't even open my eyes yet_.

"Uh-uhhh, ye-yeah right," she replied after a moment of silence.

"Well, I suppose we can't attack now, so let's gather some brambles and put them in their nest. They get their own now, so we won't have to hurt their mothers," Finchkit planned as Wishkit was played with her tail.

"Huh? Uhhh-uh what?" Wishkit questioned. Clearly, she had been distracted.

"Nevermind that, just follow me," Finchkit declared and marched off to a spot in the nursery. She followed the scent of his trail to a stash of brambles hidden in a dark corner.

"Annnnd, why are these here?" She nudged the pile of brambles.

"I thought I might have needed these one day, and you could never be so sure. I mean, look what happened," Finchkit laughed as he sorted out the sharpest ones.

"What about this one?" Wishkit showed Finchkit a sharp one.

"Yeah, that will do... WAIT. how did you know it was so sharp without pricking yourself?" Finchkit sounded surprised.

"I-I saw it! I CAN SEE!" Wishkit jumped around and twisted in the beautiful looking nursery.

"YAY! I knew it would be today, I KNEW!" Finchkit joined in.

"Wow, Wishkit, your eyes are... they're purple," he remarked.

"PURPLE?" she replied in shock.

"MOOOOOOOOM! MY EYES ARE PURPLE!" She screamed and rammed at Blackleaf.

"Huh what? Purple? You opened your eyes?" Blackleaf said with a yawn.

The other cats in the nursery gathered around her to examine her shining eyes.

"Wow, Wishkit. Purple eyes are very scarce- we haven't seen a cat with them ever since Hopekit, but, uh, she died. I... I don't mean to say that it will kill you, of course" Duskwillow said astonished.

_Wow I'm special, I've got purple eyes and I'm not afraid to use sight against Wispkit and her siblings._ A happy thought raced through Wishkits head. She padded back to the spot of brambles restlessly looking around with sight.

"Wow Wishkit, Wispkit must be jealous because you're more special than she's ever going to be" Finchkit padded up to her.

"You bet she is, now they better bow down to me or I'll use my special powers on them" Wishkit announced.

"That is if you try to use your "special powers" of yours" Finchkit reminded her.

"Well they miiiight be here right now but they probably have to get in" Wishkit dreamed. _What if I really do have special powers_. She realized how amazing it would be. She started to try, but nothing happened.


End file.
